Digno de ti
by TomoyoD.Shimon
Summary: El cumpleaños numero 26 de Momo, ella solo tiene un deseo para ser feliz otra vez.


«Te odio» le había dicho, recuerda haber lanzado la sortija contra la puerta cuando Shoto salió. Recuerda haberse ido a dormir después de eso y el sabor amargo de la mañana cuando despertó y observó que algunas cosas habían desaparecido. Soltó un suspiro muy pesado y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando vio una nota junto a su lámpara de noche. Eran escuetas dos palabras «Se feliz». Había reconocido la letra de inmediato, sabía que era suya y que ya se había marchado, el duplicado de las llaves se encontraba junto a ella y el anillo que le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños 23.

—Momo— le llamó su madre pues la morena estaba distraída en el arreglo floral al centro de la mesa. —Sonríe, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y toda la prensa está aquí.

La morena dirigió su vista al gran salón, no había ninguna cara conocida más que las sonrisas hipócritas de los amigos de la familia y algunos héroes de colación que para nada encabezaban la lista de sus amigos. Estaba cumpliendo 26 años y parecía que aún se encontraba perdida en sus 23.

—Cariño— La trajo de sus pensamientos un rubio quien besó una de sus manos. —Es hora de tu pastel— hablo conduciéndola al centro de todos.

Detrás de telas gigantescas se empezó a vislumbrar una tarta de proporciones ridículas de un escandaloso color rojo y dorado acorde a la decoración. Había un par de velas con el número 2 y el número 6 encendidas, esperando a ser apagadas con el único propósito de cumplir un deseo, deseo que fue el mismo que cuando cumplió 24 y regreso a casa de sus padres dejando atrás el apartamento de alquiler, lo mismo que deseo en su cumpleaños 25 cundo supo que Shoto se había marchado al extranjero.

—Regresa— susurró para sí misma aferrándose al collar que llevaba siempre, aquella delicada cadena de la cual colgaba un anillo sencillo, una anillo que su madre dijo no era digno de ella. Soplo las velas y cuando vio el fuego consumirse sonrió recordando los ojos de quien fue su más grande amor.

Sintió que tomaron su brazo y la giraron con delicadeza encontrándose con la cabellera dorada de Hiroshi, este estaba arrodillado ante ella con una sonrisa tonta y una pequeña caja escarlata en las manos, en su corazón se le atravesó el recuerdo de un departamento vacío, un futón en el suelo y los labios de Shoto en su cuello cuando le dijo que la amaba, cuando con delicadeza le recorrió el cuerpo y colocó un anillo en su dedo. Su sonrisa tan hermosa y sus ojos tan sinceros y quizo regresar al mismo día de hace 3 años.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?— dijo el rubio y el corazón de Yaoyoruzo se fue al suelo queriendo escapar.

Su madre se aproximó y la observó con una mirada de regaño mientras el joven abría la caja dejando ver una exquisita argolla de diamantes; digna de ella.

Momo no dijo nada y su madre le dio un empujón para que contestara un «Si», porque él era el elegido por sus padres, quien era digno de ella por ser él hijo de un magnate de los negocios, porque a su lado dejaría de ser una heroína para dedicarse a la familia.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Momo y todos pensaron que era de felicidad pero solo ella conocía la verdad. Lloraba porque «Te odio» fue la peor palabra, porque azoto la puerta, porque no lo busco y porque soñó tanto tiempo con él y no hizo nada al respecto. Lloro porque se sentía pequeña, ya ni recordaba porque habían peleado y seguramente había sido porque Shoto trabajaba tanto y ella supuso que la engañaba, pero no era así... nunca hubiera sido así... y en el fondo lo sabía, pero era tan inmadura, tan niña, tan tonta...

Sintió el calor de los reflectores encima de ella, el sonido de las cámaras, las felicitaciones vacías.

—Voy al tocador — anunció ante un evidente próximo ataque de pánico.

Salió de prisa con una sonrisa fingida atravesando el salón, subió rápidamente las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación, entró rápidamente y puso el seguro. Lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a su cama donde se desplomó por completo abrazando su almohada.

—¿Eres feliz?— la voz de Shoto la hizo sentarse de inmediato, lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró junto a la ventana.

Su respiración se cortó manteniendo el aliento cuando él empezó a acercarse.

—¿Me dirás que si por cumplir con apariencias ?— una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en su rostro y Yaoyoruzo sintió que se iba a morir de amor.

—No... ¿Qué haces aquí?— hablo confundida entre un llanto queriendo salir y deseos de abrazarlo.

Se sentó junto a ella sin mirarla, veía detenidamente la puerta que los separaba de ese momento y la vanidad y frivolidad del otro lado. Estaba molesto por tantas cosas...

—Es lindo— hablo rompiendo el silencio tomando la mano de Momo entre sus dedos —Creo que tú cumpleaños es una fecha idónea para pedirte matrimonio ¿no?— sonrió con algo de nostalgia, pensó en su proposición en el momento y en el anillo que le obsequió, era una baratija para alguien de la clase de Momo, había ahorrado durante meses para comprarlo, lo compro con su dinero, el que él había ganado, nada proveniente de la gran fortuna Todoroki, se había negado a utilizar los recursos de su familia o la de Yaoyoruzo... por eso vivían en un departamento de alquiler... por eso trabajo tanto... para darle la vida que se merecía pero quería hacerlo por sus propios medios.

—No me gusta— la morena hablo quitando la sortija de su dedo y tomando la cadena que colgaba de su cuello oculta entre sus pechos. Enseñó al chico ambos anillos con una mirada lánguida. —Me gusta más el mío— mostró el anillo colgando de la cadena y el otro lo extendió hacia el bicolor.

Todoroki tomó el objeto y lo miro con detenimiento, luego de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa lo lanzó sobre su hombro y este salió atravesando la ventana.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste?— hablo recostándose en la cama.

—También pudiste hacerlo y no lo hiciste— aclaro con una mueca de molestia.

La tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia el, la sujeto del cuello y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

—¿Y si en lugar de discutir; te besó o me besas?... podemos empezar así y no gastar el tiempo en una disputa que no nos llevará a ningún lado— Shoto la tomó de la cintura y la subió encima suyo. Le encantaba verla sonrojada, con los ojos vidriosos por un llanto contenido, apretando los labios de forma caprichosa y en ese momento terminó de comprender algo que ya sabía. La amaba y si no estaba con ella pasaría el resto de su vida tratando de encontrar una felicidad parecida y estaba seguro de que fracasaría en cada intento.

Yaoyoruzo se dejó envolver por los orbes de su amado Shoto, Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía su rostro, su sonrisa, que no sentía su cuerpo, sus manos que demandaban su piel, sus labios que le abrían las puertas al infierno con las llamas destrozando su carne de dentro hacia afuera.

Ambos lo supieron en el momento en que Yaoyoruzo derramó una lágrima, se aproximaron deprisa en busca de un beso apasionado lleno de melancolía, querían recuperar el tiempo de golpe , los besos que no se dieron, las caricias que se robaron.

—Te amo— Shoto hablo sosteniendo la mirada de la morena. Tomó el adorno de su peinado y tiro de este haciendo que el cabello de Momo cayera a los extremos de su rostro, nunca olvidó lo hermosa que ella era, bajo el sierre del vestido lentamente disfrutando de la imagen, quería ese momento solo para los dos. Cuando el sierre no pudo descender más sonrió y tiro con sus manos rompiendo la prenda por completo. Sujeto a Momo de las caderas y la tumbó él la cama, quería ser él quien estuviera encima para gozar cada gesto, cada sonido... no quería perderse nada.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la morena con sus labios haciendo patrones en su pecho que descendían por su estómago hacia su entrepierna donde hizo círculos una y otra vez hasta llevar a Momo al paraíso, sintió como los dedos de su amante se enredaban en el rojo y blanco de su cabello, y para cuando estalló sonrió satisfecho. Recorrió nuevamente el camino hasta la boca de Yaoyoruzo y la besó tan dulcemente que dolía.

Momo desabrocho la camisa que llevaba puesta; tan torpe y apresuradamente que terminó rompiendo los primeros botones dejando ver el torso desnudo de Todoroki, desabrochó su pantalón con ayuda del muchacho retirando las pocas prendas que quedaban y se interponían al tacto idílico.

Cuando Shoto la penetro la miro a los ojos, entregando más que solo su cuerpo, le comió la boca con deseo y las mejillas de Momo estaban de un hermoso tono carmín dejando escapar gemidos sin ningún reparo.

Por un momento la morena recordó la primera vez que lo hicieron, torpes y rápido rápido porque tenían miedo de ser descubiertos y el «Duele» cuando se convirtió en mujer. Luego de la primera vez todo era lento, como si el tiempo no tuviera cabida, porque el rápido rápido ya no existía y el miedo a ser descubiertos les excitaba y terminaban por hacerlo en el salón de clases.

La penetro lento, con una tranquilidad mortífera y un vaivén acompasado. Yaoyoruzo se aferraba con las uñas a su piel, quería gritar y sobre todo quería inundar su vida en días como aquel. Cuando Todoroki supo que estaba próximo el climax cambio el ritmo a mayor velocidad jugando con su temperatura, sabía que eso a Momo le gustaba; empezaron intentando con las manos cuando tenían 17, con la lengua a los18 y el paquete completo desde los 19.

Cuando Mimo arqueó la espalda y vio en su rostro un «no puedo más» se permitió acabar.

Se apresuró junto a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, se veía tan linda como la primera vez:exhausta, satisfecha y feliz.

—No vuelvas a marcharte— hablo ella con un rastro de tristeza.

—Nunca lo haré de nuevo— Se sintió un poquito culpable por no haber insistido más aquella vez, pero estaba allí junto a ella en ese día tan especial tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido.

Escucharon alguien del otro lado de la puerta y ambos se apresuraron a vestirse, sabían que afuera el mundo seguía con la fiesta.

—Bajaré contigo— anunció el bicolor vistiéndose.

—Mi madre y Hiroshi están abajo— ella lucia preocupada por la relación de la primera y una rabieta probable del segundo.

—No importa— trato de calmarla con un beso en la frente. —Tengo un plan.

Ambos descendieron las escaleras con la ropa desarreglada, los camarógrafos querían tener la mejor fotografía el héroe Todoroki Shoto del top 10 de héroes y la heroína más bella y popular, ante un acontecimiento por demás extraño.

Todos los abordaban con preguntas sobre retomar la relación de años atrás y los motivos por los que se habían separado.

Shoto pidió silencio y ante la mirada de los padres y el prometido de Yaoyoruzo que observaron con asombro como la puerta principal era estrepitosamente abierta y sin previo aviso entraba el héroe retirado Endeavor, del brazo llevaba a su esposa y detrás de estos venía una chica de cabellos blancos con mechones rojos de mano de uno de los mejores héroes; Hawks y por último un hombre de cabellera blanca de mano de una despampanante rubia; la familia Todoroki estaba reunida.

—Dijiste que nos darían la señal pero estuvimos tres horas esperándola— habló con una sonrisa pícara Fuyumi. —Hola Momo-chan, tanto tiempo— saludo seguida de las reverencias de la familia hacia la joven y sus padres.

—Momo-chan— la madre de Todoroki la tomó de las manos. —Te echamos mucho de menos.

La prensa estaba vuelta loca y los flash de las cámaras no se hacían esperar. Todos estaban conmocionados.

—Escuchen— Endeavor tomó a su hijo jalándolo junto a la familia —Este muchacho se comportó de manera rebelde todos estos años estando con su hija sin su bendición y nos disculpamos por ello.

Endeavor hizo una reverencia junto a su esposa e hijo a manera de disculpa.

—Estamos aquí para que el Shoto haga las cosas de una manera adecuada— su madre sonrió y le dio al chico una pequeña caja.

Momo se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo un llanto que ya se había echo presente no sabía que esperar de ese momento pero ya no importaba lo que sucediera ella siempre estaría al lado de Todoroki Shoto... siempre volverían el uno al otro incluso de la muerte.

—Por favor, permítanme pedir la mano de Momo, prometo que a mi lado nunca le faltará nada y la haré intensamente feliz— Todoroki hablo haciendo una reverencia a los padres del amor de su vida.

Sus padres mantuvieron unos segundos de silencio mientras se veían el uno al otro.

—No puede ser cierto— habló el rubio y actual prometido de Momo.

—Tu eres de relleno, ni siquiera eres un personaje real— bufo Todoroki dejándolo de lado.

—No hay nada que pensar Shoto recibe todo el respaldo de la familia Todoroki— habló Endeavor con serenidad colocando su mano en el hombro del bicolor.

—Está bien— hablo el padre de Momo. —Creo que ya esperaron bastante— sonrió de manera amable.

—Te dije que lo arreglaría — Shoto hablo tomando la mano de Momo.

—Si— la morena sonrió complacida, ese era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

—Feliz cumpleaños Momo— le felicitó el bicolor abriendo la pequeña caja que le había entregado su madre — A partir de hoy déjame cuidar de ti para siempre, aunque me odies...

.

End


End file.
